


for me, love takes the form of you

by Anonymous



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After long, Leon and Claire finally meet again.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	for me, love takes the form of you

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH this is just dumb, i wrote it a while back and just wanted it posted. leon continues the redfield lineage haha

The last place Leon expects to see Claire is in New York.

Picture this: Leon is having a drink like he always is, politely rejecting women’s advances as he sips his whiskey. This is a rare month when he’s not working and taking his time to unwind. 

But, Leon has spent so much of his life in combat and war that he doesn’t know what to do when he has free time. It’s now he finds himself frequenting this bar, listening to a woman sing in an evening dress as she sways to the melody.

Leon is alone but he isn’t lonely, as he’s found that he’s quite an interesting person to be with. He still wouldn’t mind some company, but introducing himself is going to take a lot of effort and a lot of time, two things that are so precious to Leon, he doesn’t want to do it. 

That’s when he sees her. Claire Redfield. She still strikes him in the crowd, flowing red hair cascading in curls down her back and her red leather jacket hangs on the back of her chair, which tilts as Claire laughs loudly at something her companion says. For a second, Leon gets worried and then he feels stupid for worrying. She’s Claire Redfield, she’s been through fucking hell and here is Leon, worrying about her falling off the chair like the dumbass he is.

Leon doesn’t want to approach her and ruin her night. Unlike him, she might not be looking for nostalgia like he is. During a brief talk with Chris, Leon found out that Claire was going through therapy and traveling. 

Yeah, maybe nostalgia isn’t really what she wants. Also, there’s the fact that Leon looks like a caveman right now, even an outright drunkard. Claire might not even recognize him. He hasn’t shaved in weeks or even bothered to change his outfit from yesterday, choosing just to spray some deodorant. Leon doesn’t admit it but it’ll hurt his pride badly if Claire sees him like this.

Leon looks away, not wanting to stare and catch any attention but that brings the attention to the fact that his heart is pounding in his chest. 

Leon takes another gulp of the whiskey, he’s not going to make it through this sober. Still, for good measure, Leon looks over his shoulder, unable to hold back. The club sandwich on Claire’s table remains untouched, as she talks to her friend.

Leon frowns, looks away for the second time. He’s not going to turn back now. For the sake of his sanity, Leon really needs to get out of here. He’s fucking exhausted. 

He has a plan, he’s going to go home, get out of this outfit and go to bed. Sounds like a very perfect plan, if you ask him. The only catch? The way out of here is right past Claire’s table. Leon rolls his eyes. Of course. He has the worst luck in the whole fucking world.

There’s no way he can avoid it, though. So, Leon pays, tips the bartender heavily so at least one of them can say that they’ve had a good night. Leon shouldn’t really be so afraid, after all, she’s Claire. 

They’ve been through so much together but, Leon still has that crippling worry in the back of his mind like shackles around his ankles. Leon ducks his head, walks towards the door and he swears he’s almost out of there before he hears a gasp and a very familiar voice call out, “Leon?”

“Fuck,” Leon mutters, struggling to catch himself before a flash of red hair catches him off guard and he’s immediately swept up into a big hug.

It’s obvious that both Chris and Claire are equally awkward with physical contact, Leon thinks as Claire backs away and pats his shoulder, very embarrassed that she’d done that. Leon pauses, takes in Claire’s appearance. She looks very different when she’s not covered in grit, grime and zombie blood- but, she was stunning even then. Claire has a beauty that can never be muted.

“Ah, thank God it’s you, Leon or I might’ve been sued for harassment today.”

Leon chuckles, shakes his head. “Yeah, lucky you, I guess.”

Claire grins, fingers toying with her hair absentmindedly. Leon doesn’t know what she’s doing or where she lives or if she’s even bothered to think about him in these past few years but Leon doesn’t care as long as he gets to see that smile on her face.

“Well, what are you doing here, Kennedy? Thought you were on a mission wiping out BOW’s."

“I left it halfway and came back home for a vacation.”

Claire quirks an eyebrow. “Leon Kennedy knows what a vacation is?”

That comment catches him off guard and a sharp bout of laughter escapes Leon. In the dim lighting of the bar, Claire’s eyes are twinkling with glee and Leon sends a prayer in thanks that she’s still smiling.

“Definitely surprised myself there,” Leon mutters. “What are you doing in New York, anyway?”

“…Nothing. I mean, I’m literally just doing nothing. I didn’t want to be on the field for a while so, yeah.”

There it is again. The noticeable way Claire’s voice sinks when she talks about everything that happened in the past. Leon had since grown used to it- his entire career depended on how accustomed he was to violence- but there’s no reason why Claire would be. It’s good that she’d taken a step back and let the others save the world. Leon has too much of a hero complex to do that.

“That’s good, Claire. I mean, Chris didn’t mention anything-“

“I asked him not to. I knew he was in touch with you but I thought it’d be better… if you heard about it from me.”

Leon’s heart bursts into strings of confetti. She wanted to see him. Leon just stares dumbfounded for a second.

“Uh, cool.”

“I’m getting sick of this place. Let’s head out?”

The streets of New York are still bustling, even at the dead of the night. Leon and Claire keep getting separated by people but they also come back just as fast. Claire is humming some song under her breath that Leon is struggling to place as they pace through the crowd and before Leon knows it, they’re at a restaurant.

It’s silly how Leon’s heart can race with just the smallest things. It doesn’t mean anything that Claire hugged him. It doesn’t mean anything that she brought him to a restaurant. (It doesn’t mean anything, right?) It doesn’t mean anything that they were probably fated to meet this day in that very hour and it’s strange how just the simplest of coincidences can make such a big difference.

“Should we?” Claire asks, as if Leon is ever going to refuse.

Claire has a lobster roll and Leon has really greasy pizza, the kind that’s going to make him have to stay in the gym for an extra hour tomorrow. 

Beer keeps flowing from their glasses while they talk about nothing and everything all at once. It’s the kind of conversation that keeps you on your toes but relaxed at the same time. Leon has forgotten how easy it is to keep the past hidden away in your mind unless there’s someone there to make it all resurface. Claire will always be that person for him, the one connection back to Leon’s haunting past.

It’s like picking up piano after months of not playing it. You don’t realize how much you’ve missed it until the keys are being pressed underneath your fingers. With a jolt of realization, Leon thinks about how much he’s missed Claire, missed having her around. They haven’t seen each other for years, yet it’s so easy to fall back into that friendship he had with her.

He’s going to miss her when she leaves again.

“Hey, what are you thinking about so much?” Claire asking, her tone light and teasing. They’ve left the warm confines of the restaurant and Leon is hit with the chill of the cold wintry air. Claire lightly prods at Leon’s temple as she asks.

“It’s good to see you again, Claire.” Leon says it with as much sincerity as he can muster. Claire looks stunned to hear that, her lips parting in surprise.

“Ah,” She mumbles, suddenly breathless. Leon sees her eyes shining with unshed tears and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, it isn’t just him who has been missing her. “You too, Leon.”

Relax, Leon tries to tell himself that but it doesn’t work that way.

“We kept that promise of finally meeting in some place normal, huh?” Leon chuckles.

“Not sure how normal New York is but, yeah,” Claire nods. “By the way, I’m in town for another week. Do you want to have lunch?”

Claire asks, as if Leon is going to say no. “It’s a date.”


End file.
